Frustración
by Ai Mayer
Summary: Loki bebe algo que no lo hace sentir muy bien, lo que hace que Mayura se preocupe por él.


**Disclaimer:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakura Kinoshita.

**Frustración **

Sentado en el gran sillón de su despacho pensaba en innumerables razones por las cuales había decidido quedarse en el mundo humano. Una parte de él sabía muy bien que sólo había una; una única razón por la que no había vuelto a Asgard. Sin embargo, la otra parte de él, la de dios, le decía que era imposible. Rió para sí. Se estaba engañando así mismo.

_Frustración_.

Sí, eso era lo que sentía, frustración. Porque no podía negar lo evidente; no podía negar que se había quedado debido a cierta niña escandalosa. No entendía muy bien la razón, pero la idea de separase de ella no le agradaba demasiado. Últimamente cada vez que la veía entrar por la puerta sentía un extraño hormigueo en el estómago y se ponía algo nervioso cuando ella lo miraba. Negó con la cabeza. Seguramente habría una explicación razonable para todo eso…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada, y al observar que era Yamino quien entraba, se recostó de nuevo en el sillón con los ojos entrecerrados, volviendo a sumergirse en esa lucha interna contra sus sentimientos.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Yamino. No obtuvo respuesta, solo un frunce de ceño por parte del pequeño dios. Prefirió no preguntar nada más y se dirigió a un pequeño estante en donde colocó dos pequeñas botellas que traía en la mano.

Loki frunció más el ceño, no podía pensar con claridad con Yamino pululando por ahí. Alzó la vista para observar qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué son? — Preguntó. No estaba mal alejarse de lo que tanto le inquieta, aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes.

— Unas botellas — Loki suspiró. Eso era evidente.

— Me refiero al contenido — El joven de cabello verdoso tragó algo nervioso.

— Es… alcohol... — El striker alzó una ceja esperando una explicación —…De Fenrir.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios. ¿De quién iban a ser si no de Fenrir?

Loki sintió como después de unos minutos volvía a quedarse sólo en ese despacho. Bien, ahora podría volver a lo que estaba haciendo desde un principio. Miró el reloj colgado de la pared. No faltaba mucho para que ella llegara y su paz se viese profanada como cada día a la misma hora. Sin embargo, debía admitir que ya no le molestaba tanto como antes. Suspiró por última vez, derrotado, tenía que alejar sus pensamientos de ella aunque sólo fuera por un momento. Miró las botellas que antes había dejado Yamino y una idea se le pasó por la mente. Dio un pequeño salto para bajarse del cómodo sillón y caminó hasta ponerse delante del estante. Alzó una ceja. Odiaba ser pequeño, con su tamaño original no hubiera tenido ningún problema en alcanzar esos insignificantes objetos de vidrio. Colocó cuidadosamente una silla haciendo el menor ruido posible y se subió a ella para coger lo que quería.

Cualquiera que le viera le diría que eso no era para niños. Río para sí. Él no era un niño, así que no debía de importarle. Se encogió de hombros y probó el contenido de una de las botellas. Rápidamente la separó de su boca y puso una mueca de asco. No entendía cómo a Fenrir le podía gustar eso, tenía un sabor fuerte y le picaba la garganta. Por otro lado, había oído decir que ese líquido hacía olvidar las inquietudes. Bueno, eso era lo que él necesitaba así que resistiría el sabor. Dio otros pequeños tragos hasta terminar la pequeña botella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro en punto cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió estrepitosamente. Una muchacha de cabellos rosados entraba al lugar buscando al pequeño dios, éste, al notar un ruido, sólo pudo levantar levemente la cabeza y observar cómo la causa de sus pensamientos acababa de entrar en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Loki? — Mayura se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba el dios. Algo no iba bien, tenía las mejillas con algo de color y los ojos entrecerrados mirándola con una extraña expresión. — ¿Estás bien?

¿Bien? ¡Claro que estaba bien! Sólo que por alguna razón se sentía un poco mareado y no estaba muy consciente de sí mismo.

Notó como Mayura le tocaba la frente, no supo explicar la sensación de ese roce, pero se sentía bien. Un pequeño quejido a modo de reproche salió de su boca cuando la chica rompió el contacto.

— ¡Loki tienes fiebre! — Exclamó alarmada. Se irguió con el propósito de avisar a Yamino cuando un brazo la detuvo.

— Mayura estoy bien, no tengo fiebre — Estaba seguro de que no era fiebre, pero había mentido en lo de encontrarse bien. Soltó el agarre suavemente al notar como ella se agachaba para estar a su altura.

— Pero si no tienes buen aspecto. ¿Quieres que avise a alguien? — Su voz sonaba preocupada. Es extraño cómo Mayura puede volverse seria cuando la ocasión lo requiere, como cuando lo estuvo buscando para que no se fuera. Ah… aquel día se veía tan indefensa que le dieron ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más. Rió para sí. Era irónico que justamente la causa de su tristeza fuera por él.

— Mayura… — Comenzó. Ésta lo miraba atentamente —… ¿Por qué quisiste que me quedara? — La chica abrió un poco más los ojos, extrañada ante la pregunta del detective.

— ¡Porque eres mi amigo y mi compañero en resolver misterios! — De algún modo sabía que ella contestaría algo como eso, pero una parte de él esperaba algo más.

_¿Esperar?_ ¿Qué esperaba? Ante sus ojos, él sólo era un niño, nada más.

_Nada más._

- ¿Nada más? – Lo había dicho en voz alta. Era extraño, pero esos pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza durante días, los decía ahora con mucha facilidad. ¿Sería esto parte de los efectos del alcohol?

Mayura parpadeó.

— ¿Más? No… entiendo a lo que te refieres — la chica hizo una pausa y prosiguió — Tú… eres muy importante para mí, Loki — Él alzó la vista, interesado.

— ¿Cómo de importante? — He ahí de nuevo esa pregunta salió sola de sus labios, se reprochó mentalmente el no tener control sobre sus acciones. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Mayura no sabía qué responder. No entendía a qué venían ahora todas esas preguntas, el Loki que conocía no era así. Comprendió que se debía a que no se encontraba bien. Aunque él dijese lo contrario, ella sabía perfectamente que no era así. Prefirió seguirle el juego.

— Pues… tan importante como a un amigo, ya te lo he dicho — Paró un momento para pensar lo que iba a decir — ¡Y como a un hermano pequeño con el que siempre contaré para encontrar misterios extraños! — Sus ojos brillaron por un instante.

— Un hermano… pequeño — Murmuró de tal manera que Mayura no llegó a entender lo que dijo — ¿Sólo por eso? — Loki la agarró por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos — ¿Sólo por eso quisiste que me quedara? — Preguntó alzando algo la voz.

Estaba sorprendida. No se esperaba que Loki reaccionara de esa manera un tanto impropia de él. No creía haberle dicho nada que le hubiese podido ofender. Es más, le había dicho que era como un hermano para ella. ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

— Loki yo… ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? — De alguna manera se sentía extraña teniendo esta conversación con él.

— ¡Perfectamente! — Exclamó algo molesto. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de nada? Apretó un poco más el agarre en los hombros de ella, haciendo que Mayura hiciera una mueca de dolor.

Durante unos instantes, un silencio incómodo los envolvió. Loki no podía aguantarlo más. Su parte racional le decía que lo dejara ya o se iba a delatar, pero qué más daba, ahora no se iba a echar a atrás. Aflojó un poco el agarre y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios con los de Mayura. Fue un mero contacto durante unos instantes, pero para él era más que suficiente. Se separó de ella y le sonrió, a lo que Mayura respondió con un brinco de sorpresa por lo que acaba de suceder.

— Loki qué… — No es que le molestara lo que acabara de hacer, al contrario, de alguna manera le pareció… agradable.

— Mayura yo… — Paró de hablar un momento. Se encontraba cansado —… te quiero — Justo después, sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse más pesados de lo normal, su vista se fue haciendo más nublada cada vez y antes de caer dormido en los brazos de la chica le pareció escuchar un _"Yo también…"_ por parte de ésta. Puede que fuera producto de su imaginación, pero no le importaba. Lo había dicho, y mañana ya pensaría en las consecuencias de todo esto. Aunque de una cosa estaba completamente seguro, y es que nunca más volvería a tomar ninguna bebida que fuera de Fenrir.

**FIN**


End file.
